totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Chef i Chris to wybuchowa mieszanka
Chris, siedzi w loży Vipów zajadąc ciastka: Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce? Było wyzwanie kulinarne, zawodnicy gotowali dietetyczne posiłki, a oceniała ich całkiem nowa uczestniczka, Chelsea! A ona pojawiła się dzięki Chefowie, który wcześniej wywalił 2 obozowiczów. Ostatecznie wyzwanie wygrali Piłkarze znwu... A przegrały Akrobatki i do nich doszła Chelsea.. A wyleciała od nich Izzy. Czy Akrobatki posprzątają kuchnie? Czy czeka ich jeszcze jakieś upokorzenie? Czy może przegrają wkońcu wyzwanie piłkarze?Musicie ogląda Sportowców Totalnej Porażki! ''Kamera, rozpoczeła nadawanie od szatni zwyciezców, czyli piłkarzy. Tam siedział tylko Lukaninho i czekał na radiowy przekaz finału Euro 2016 we Francji, w pokoju był sam na szczęście dla niego! 'Lukaninho:'Już za 1h wymarzony finał! Francja vs Hiszpania! Tak, czemu jestem tutaj? Bo tylko tutaj mam spokój? Od tej nowej wariatki...Tak po za tym Vamos Espana,! (siedział i czekał na nadawanie finału. Nastepnie przeniosło nas w strone trybun gdzie siedział Duncan i Courtney. Rozmawiali sobie w najlepsze. '' '''Duncan: '''Myślisz, że moglibyśby zostać jeszcze przynajmniej sojusznikami? (puscił oko) '''Courtney: '''Sama nie wiem.. '''Duncan: '''Nie chciałabyś starych dobrych czasów z Wyspy? '''Courtney: '...Nie wiem.. To było nawet fajne... 'Duncan: '''Masz do mnie o coś żal? '''Courtney: '''Nadal za wybryk z Trasy... '''Duncan: '''Nie można wszystkiego zawsze rozpamiętywać... '''Courtney: '''Nie wiem... Może... '''Duncan: '''Daj mi szanse.. ''Nagle ni z tąd ni zowąd z krzaków wyszła Chelsea. '' '''Chelsea: '''Courtney nie wiesz Duncanowi, on z Alejandro stoją za wywaleniem Tylera! '''DUncan: '''Nie prawda! '''Chelsea: '''Prawda, prawda. To było tak, Duncan miał bro... '''Duncan: '''Zamknij się! '''Courtney: '''Kontynuuj, kochana... '''Duncan: '''I ty będziesz jej wierzyła? '''Courtney: '''Początek brzmi logicznie.. '''Duncan: '''A ty nie powinnaś kuchni sprzątać? '''Chelsea: '''Nie bo mnie jeszcze nie było w druzynie jak przegrywali. A więc, Duncan z Alejandro ugadali się że Duncan odpuści wyzwanie i wyleci kapitan. Ot cała logika... '''Courtney: '''Jak mogłeś? I jeszcze chciałeś wzbudzić wemnie litość! ZAPOMNIJ! ''Courtney poszła obrażona.. Odezwał się Duncan.. '''Duncan: '''Dzięki.. Na prawde... Dzięki.. Po co się tutaj zjawiłaś... '''Chelsea: '''W moich stronach liczy się tylko prawda!... ''Teraz kamery pokazały Chrisa i Chefa przybijąjących sobie piątki! Chris: 'Brawo Chefie! '''Chefie: '''No mówiłem że ona się nadaje... ''Znów kamera pokazała ujęcie siłowni, a jak zwykle siedział tam Greg z Evą. Evcia ćwiczyła tak jak miała w zwyczaju, a Greg jak zwykle rozmyślał, wkońcu pobyt na stadionie, wiązał się z taktyką. '''Greg: '''Jeśli, Ty i ja oraz Lukaninho wytrwany do rozłączenia drużyn, mamy wielkie szanse powodzenia. '''Eva: '''Mhm... '''Greg: Okazałabyś więcej entuzjazmu... Eva: '''Niby czemu?... '''Greg: Bo ja tu trace siódme poty, by coś wymyślić, a Ty do tego lekko podchodzisz... Eva: 'Kojarzysz Ann Mariw? Jakby co to ona wyleci.. '''Greg: '''No tak.. Ale staram się dbać.. o póżniejszy etap.. '''Eva: '....po...co? Dziwnie myślisz.. '''Greg: '''Myśli o mnie co chcesz i tak swoje wiem... '''Eva: '''No niby co..? '''Greg: '''Kto ci się podoba... '''Eva: 'SŁUCHAM!?' Greg: 'J...J...Juss..tinn... EVa rzuciła w niego hantlem... Kuchnia: ''Krótka ale specjalna częśc tego odcinka została przekazana w ręcę Chefa, który nagrywał i przekazywal coś się dzieje u drużnyny Akrobatek, która sprzątała.. Sprzątała? Nie.... '' '''CHef: '''Lenie! Jeśli do godziny nie będzie posprzątane oddajecie walkowera na wyzwaniu! Do roboty ale to już! '''Jo: '...Ale to nie my rozwaliliśmy kuchnie.. 'Chef: '''Słuszna uwaga..Ale wy wyzwanie przegraliście, do roboty! ''Drużyna zaczęła sprzątać żwawiej, Alejandro zamiatł, Jo układała, a Brick zmywał. Szło w miare szybko. Coraz lepiej kuchnia wyglądała, a uśmieszek na twarzy Chefa, był widoczny! Po 45 minutach kuchnia była gotowa, Akrobatki całe spocone i zmęczone.. A zaraz miało być wyzwanie.. '' '''Chef: '''Wy możecie iśc już na stadion... Tam zaraz będzie Chris! Wyzwanie ''Na stadionie była przygotowana specjalna mała hala, na gre! Boisko o wymiarach boiska do siatkówki. Stali tam już ubrani Chef w strój sędziego i normalnie ubrany Chris Mclean. Nie było siatki przewieszonej więc można było czekać co powie Chris. Zawodnicy zaczęli się schodzić...Wszyscy normalnie ubrani, prócz Luki, który przeszedł z radiem i słuchawkami na uszach. Co najciekwsze, miał przy sobie kij Basebollowy.. 'Chris: '''Ale dzisiaj nie gramy w Baseboll... '''Lukaninho: '''To jest do odganiania namolnych ludzi (wskazał palcem na Chelsea która siedziała obok swojej drużyny) a chce spokojnie posłuchać transmisji! '''Chris: '''Wiesz, że nie można tutaj nic słuchac bez mojej zgody? '''Lukaninho: '''A Ty chcesz poczuć smak Basebollu? '''Chris: '''Spokojnie, spokojnie nie zabraniałem.. A dzisiaj pierwsze wyzwanie i jedyne to gra w zbijaka.. Wkońcu was jest po równo po 4! Więc będzie ciekawie! ''Wsród zawodników nie wzbudziło to entuzjazmu... Ale lepsze to nic inne gry zespołowe. 'Chef: '''Na pierwszy ogień pójda piłkarze i Basebolliści. '''Greg: '''Loozik.... ''Rozpocząl się pierwszy mecz w zbijaka. Na przeciwko siebie staneli piłkarze(Lukaninho, Greg, Eva i Ann marie) oraz Basebolliści (Courtney,Olimpia, Duncan i Lightning)....Rozgrywkę czas zacząc. Piłke dostali Basebolliści.... Rzuca Lightinig, piłka się prześlizgła.. i nikogo nie trafiła. Do piłka podszedł Luka rzut, przerzucony. Courtney przejęła piłkę i trafiła Ann marie bez problemu. Piłka powróciła do Basebollistów, przejął Lightning i trafił Lukaninho. Luka siadł na ławce zadowolony bo będzie mógł słuchać transmisji meczu! Na boisku było 4-2 w uczestnikach. Evka wzięła rozbieg, rzuciła Olimpia wylatuje z gry.3-2. Piłke wziął Lightning znowu trafia w Grega.. Przegrana była na włosku.. Evka podjęła walkę.. Zbija jeszcze Courtney.. Ale co z tego skoro Lightning i tak się z nią rozprawił.... 'Chef: '''Pojedynek wygrywają Basebolliści, no to teraz piłkarze i Akrobatki! '''Lukaninho: '''Git! Będe mógł transmisje w spokoju oglądać. ''Chef się zachmurzył.. Pomógł piłkarzynie... Pojedynek się rozpoczął. 4 vs 4 (Alejandro Jo Brick i Chelsea) contra (Lukaninho Greg Eva i Ann Marie). Od razu piłką oberwała ANn marie zeszła.. Tak potem piłkę przejął Lukaninho rozpędził się i trafił z całej siły w nią. Az skuliła się z bólu.. 3 vs 3. Kolejna akcja. Tym razem Jo chciała się zemścić na Luk'e i on oberwał, znowu zszedł zadowolony. 3 vs2. Eva złapała piłke i na boisko wróciła Ann marie.. Eva rzuciła Alejandro opuszcza boisko! Potem Jo trafiła Grega 2 vs 2! A Ann marie jak zwykle sie lakierowała. Eva rzuciła schodzi Brick! Jo vs Eva i Ann Marie. Rzuca Jo trafia w Eve i zostaje tylko Ann. Ann Marie tylko odkopnęła piłke przejała ją Jo rzuciła bez większego wysiłku i przegrywają Piłkarze... 'Jo: '''I co frajerze? (zwróciła się Luki) ''Luka ja zignorowal i słuchał transmisji. 'Chef: '''Ok! A więc wiadomo że ostatni pojedynek będzie o sławe i miejsce w szatni zwycięzców! A więc jazda do boju! ''I rozpoczęła sie walka o zwycięstwo. Tak tak tak! Al, Jo, Brick i Chelsea kontra Lightning, Duncan, Courtney i Olimpia. Inicjatywe od początku przejeli Basebolliści i dzięki słynnej metodzie Duncana "popedź dzikiemu kota". I na początku odstrzelono Chelsea. i Alejandro. Teraz rozegrała się decydująca bitwa. Jo i Brick kontra Courtney Duncan Lightning i Olimpia. Potem zaczęła się zemsta wyleciały Olimpia i Courtney. Jo i Brick kontra Lightning i Duncan. Lightning przymierzył i zbił Bricka. Jo sama kontra pozostała dwójka... Jo miała na tyle odwagi i pokonala Dunciego. Został decydujący pojedynek Lightning i Jo. Lightning chciał się odegrać za Zemste wyspy i mu się udało przy pierwszy rzucie! '' '''Chef: '''No to do klasy zwycięzców tędy Basebollisci! ''Wskazał drogę. ''Chef: '''Jedyna dobra wiadomośc dla Akrobatek to ta że od nich nikt nie wyleci! Ale od was Piłkarze ktoś dziś wyleci! O tak!! Ceremonia ''Na ceremonii oczywiście pojawili się przegrani i Chris. '' '''Chris; '''No to głosujcie! ''Wyjęli przyrządy i zagłosowali.. 'Chris: '''Bez głosu i nie zagrożenii sa Greg i Lukaninho. '''Chris: '''Jeden głos otrzymała . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . '''Chris: '''EVA! A więc Ann Marie wylatujesz!!!!! ''Ann Marie wzruszyła ramionami i poszła... W strone Alei Przegranych Frajerów! '''Chris: '''A w następnym odcinku? Kolejne druzgocące wyzwanie i bydź może kolejny frajer który wyleci? Musicie oglądać kolejny odcinek! Kategoria:Odcinki Sportowców Totalnej Porażki